


breathing for another

by AroAceStories



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aromantic Pansexual Python, Aromantic Python, Character Death, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pillow Talk, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, spoilers for some character endings, they just got done doing the do so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceStories/pseuds/AroAceStories
Summary: Leon and Python discuss how they've changed since losing their loved ones.I'm taking requests for aromantic, asexual, and aromantic-asexual fanfics and headcanons, so if you're interested check out the rules on my profile!





	breathing for another

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that if Valbar dies, Leon stays in the military (in this drabble he’s a knight and military instructor) instead of retiring from combat to open a new shop. And if Forsyth dies, then Python becomes a knight instead of becoming a vigilante…and as a knight, he dies young. So of course I couldn’t stop myself from adding to the angst.

Calloused fingers grasped the edge of a thin bedsheet and wiped drying white stickiness off a toned abdomen. Skin slick with sweat and cobalt hair in disarray, Python allowed the sheet to fall across him once more and settled back onto the headboard. The motion irritated the lines of tender skin across his back where nails had dug and dragged. He reveled in the almost-pain and, after allowing his previously fast heartbeat to settle, he glanced over at the man lounged beside him.

Leon, lavender locks mussed and red spots littering his collarbone, raked his gaze up and down the other’s form. The lust had dissipated from Leon’s eyes, and his mouth was a pensive line. He had been silently watching Python for the last few minutes.

Python raised an eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth tugged upward. “You’re staring awful hard. Don’t tell me you’re fallin’ for me.”

“You’re attractive and fantastic in bed, but I can’t give you my heart.” Shifting, he rested his hand on his cheek as he craned his neck up and met his eyes. “I was just thinking that you are far different from how Alm’s friends described you back then.”

Leon had known the fellow archer for a year, and they interacted fairly often due to their status as knights. Instead of the lazy, untroubled man he expected from various stories, the male in front of him had bags under his eyes and new scars every time he saw him. He worked far too hard into the night and jumped upon every mission he could. Perhaps the only characteristic that remained the same was Python’s mellow nature and promiscuity.

“You’re not like how the others said either.”

Humming in agreement, he swept back some of the bangs sticking to his forehead. Though he hadn’t noticed the difference himself, he had heard comments from others. _Less lively. Sharp-tongued. Moodier._

Yet Leon couldn’t bring himself to even attempt being who he once was.

Weariness softened Python’s tone as he continued. “But that’s just how things go, isn’t it? Change tends to happen to soldiers like us.”

“No sense in beating around the bush. Change happens to people who have lost precious someones, you mean.”

If the blunt statement bothered him, the blue-haired archer didn’t show it. “This is some damn sad pillow talk. The new recruits would get depressed and run for the hills if they heard us.”

Shrugging, Leon swallowed against the tightness in his throat. The yawning abyss of desolation residing within his chest ached, but he refused to back down from the subject. Perhaps it was because they were somewhat similar: men of the bow who dove into the knighthood their lost ones would have devoted themselves to. Talking about such things reopened the jagged wounds they stitched closed around everyone else, and he wondered what masochistic desire enveloped him for wanting to indulge in these forlorn conversations.

“…I wish I could have properly met Forsyth. He sounded like a wonderful man.” He spoke the name with as much reverence as he would Valbar’s.

“He was.” The syllables came out clipped and deceitfully calm.

“You loved him. Not in the way I did Valbar, but your bond was just as strong.” He could tell that in the way Python lived, the way he breathed not just for himself but also for another. He wouldn’t be a knight if he wasn’t.

Python released a slow breath, and his gaze shifted to the ceiling. “Yeah. I did.” After a moment, a half-bitter, half-fond chuckle left his throat. “You know, they’d ream us good if they saw us now.”

It wasn’t funny. But Leon’s mouth curled into a smile nonetheless. “Mhm. Why, Valbar would scold me while trying not to burst into tears, and then he’d nearly crush me in a hug.”

“Psh, that’s getting off easy. Forsyth’d get so worked up he’d lecture for hours and tell me that when he said stop being lazy, I took it way too far.” He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

“Leaving?” Though reluctant to leave the warmth underneath the blanket, Leon slowly sat up. He needed to clean himself and the sheets anyway.

“Yeah, I need to get some more training in tonight. I’ll be in the archery range if you wanna join.” Collecting his clothes off the floor, he started sliding them on.

“We’ll see. Take care of yourself, all right?”

Python huffed in amusement. “Of course. Our definitions of ‘take care’ are a tad different, but I’m doing what I have to. Just like you.”

Fair enough, the purple-haired male supposed as he watched the other fix his hair and leave. Once the door clicked shut, he allowed himself a few more moments of wallowing in the past before rising. It wouldn’t do to laze around when more duties awaited him.


End file.
